Beastly Appearances
by Givemeahand
Summary: Beauty and the beast au. Hiatus until further notice. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

Levi stood in front of the cottage that he and his somewhat eccentric aunt currently lived in finishing the last pages of the book he had stayed up all night reading. It was too intriguing to put down, and he had to find out whether the boy had escaped from the ogre. He read the last wrds, closing the book with a small smile and tucked it away in the pouch of the bag he had slung over his shoulder. There was a loud boom, and smoke billowed from the basement window in dark plumes.

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH! I almost had it!'

An aggravated cry came from the open window and Levi saw a head of messy hair poke through the opening. It was his aunt Hanji and she looked terrible. She had smudges of black soot on her face and even from here Levi could smell singed hair. She patted her hair to make sure it was not smoldering and grinned widely as she caught sight of him.

"Levi! Good you're still here. Can you pick up some bread while you're out?"

"Yes. You know one of these days you're going to get yourself killed."

Hanji waved him off with a filthy hand.

"I'll be fine, I'm not dead yet."

And with that, she ducked back into the house.

"Crazy woman."

Levi muttered to himself as he walked along the rocky path that lead to the town. The edge of his skirt caught on a rock sending him pinwheeling almost toppling over into the dirt. He cursed, yanking the offending fabric free and continued on feeling like a injustice had been done to him. The reason he was dressed as a woman was some cockamamie experiment Hanji had come up with, because she had always wanted a daughter and she wanted to see if she could make everyone believe that she did. She of course denied that this plan was a stupid thing to do and that she would tell them all eventually. Levi apparently was just the perfect candidate for this and he found himself being unwillingly dragged along into this whole mess with threats on his life. He knew of course that she meant none of it, but Levi really couldn't live with another day of her pestering him at all hours, and he agreed for the sake of his sanity. So one day they packed everything up and moved into the countryside. And there he found himself with a closet full of dresses and hair that reached his shoulders. Two years later, they were still here and she was no closer to telling anybody.

He had reached the small town nestled between rolling green hills and forests, and watched as people began to bustle about with their lives. He made his way over to the building where the baker and his wife ran their shop.

"Good morning Levi."

The baker greeted him, opening the front window that would display the freshly baked bread.

"Good morning. I need two loaves of sourdough."

He took the loaves and payed for them, putting safely where they wouldn't get crushed.

"Where are you off to today?"

"I'm going to the bookstore. I just finished this book about a magic b-"

"That's nice. Marie, the baguettes! Hurry up!"

Levi scowled at the mans obvious disinterest of his plans and he walked away in a worse mood. If he didn't want to know why did he ask in the first place? He went over to a small building with a sign hanging above the door marked: Petra's Bookstore an pushed the door open going inside. The small woman at the desk looked up and smiled.

"Hello Levi."

"Hello Petra, I have the book I borrowed to return."

"I wouldn't have expected anything less than that."

She laughed placing the book he handed to her on the shelf. He browsed the aisles, looking through the book thoughtfully.

"Did you get any new books?"

"Not since yesterday." She joked, smiling.

After a moment, he selected one and brought it to her.

"I'll borrow this one."

"That one? But you've already that one twice."

"It's one of my favorite."

"Well, if you like it all that much, it's yours."

He looked up genuinely surprised.

"Thank you Petra."

He bid her farewell and walked slowly out the door, fingering the worn pages happily. Maybe this wasn't going to be a bad day.

There was a sudden loud pair of voices a ways behind him coming his way. Levi turned and froze. He knew that voice anywhere. Erwin Smith was walking his way with his worshiper Armin Arlert, loudly conversing about Erwin's greatness. They hadn't seen him yet and there was chance Levi could slip away. He slipped around the corner and edged toward his house.

"Hello mademoiselle."

Levi stopped and looked up. Erwin Smith stood in front of him sporting a cocky grin and a gun slung over his shoulder. Levi stood corrected, this was going to be a terrible day.

"Hello Erwin."

Erwin grabbed the book from Levi's hands and opened it.

"How do you read this? It has no pictures."

"Its something called imagination."

Erwin clearly missed the sarcasm and continued to flip through the book. Levi suppressed an eye roll and reached for the book. Erwin maneuvered out of the way and held the book out of his reach.

"How about you throw this away and pay attention to more important things. For example, me."

He smoothed his immaculate blond locks and flashed him his best smile. Levi just stared at him. Erwin tossed the book to the ground, and it landed in the muddy dirt. Levi felt his eye twitch. If he wasn't in the middle of town, he would have beaten Erwin over the head with his own gun. But there was people around and he had to act civil so Levi opted to give Erwin his biggest glare. He spotted something behind Erwin and his face twisted in disdain at the dead buck lying in a tangled heap. It wasn't that he didn't like meat, but the glassy look of the eyes and bloodstained fur made him feel ill. Erwin caught him looking at the deer and smiled.

"Do you like him? He's going on my wall above the fireplace. You should come over and see all of my other trophies."

"I can't. I uh have to help my au-mother with, things."

"That crazy loon needs all the help she can get."

"Don't talk about my family that way."

Levi felt his anger build and he took a step closer with clenched fists. Armin looked nervous and tugged at Erwin's arm.

"Let's go. we should get the buck to the butchers."

Erwin bent down and picked up the buck, throwing it over his shoulder as if it was as light as a sack of potatoes. He reached out and tucked a strand of Levi's hair behind his ear. Levi flinched, stepping back quickly.

"Goodbye Levi."

The townspeople were quietly watching the exchange with a range of expressions that ranged from indifference to jealousy to suspicion.

"Did you see that? He's to good for her."

"All she ever does is have her head stuck in those silly books"

"She's so strange, almost as bad as her mother."

"That woman isn't strange, she's just plain crazy."

"I heard her husband left her for a whore."

Levi ducked his head embarrassed at the quiet words of the townspeople and turned hurrying back to the cottage. He finds Hanji in the kitchen cooking something over the fire, muttering to herself.

"I have the bread."

"Good, good. Put it there on the counter."

He sets the bread down, slightly flat from the journey in his bag. he pulled a chair out sitting down.

"Hanji?"

"Yes?"

Levi hesitates for a moment.

"Do you think I'm...strange?"

Hanji stopped stirring and turned to him.

"Strange? Where would you get an idea like that? I think you can be grumpy at times, and you are very specific as to how the house is kept but strange? No."

"Just heard some people talking, it's nothing."

He got up feeling foolish picking at an imaginary thread on his sleeve.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. I finished the machine!"

Hanji smiled excitedly and went into the basement door, flinging it open and going down. Levi followed warily looking at the soot on the wall. He looked at the odd contraption before him and studied it.

"What is it?"

"It's a automatic wood chopper! Now you won't have to do it."

She begins to flip switches and the machine comes to life with a belch of smoke. Levi takes a few steps back just to be sure and watches on mild amazement as Hanji puts the wood in the available slot, the machine drawing it in and successfully chopping it in two before spitting in out.

"It actually works."

Hanji beamed with joy and lovingly caressing the side.

"I'm going to go to the city nearest to us and get a patent. I'm going to be a famous inventor!"

She hurriedly threw a tarp over it and began to pack all of her stuff. After one stubbed toe and a whole lot of cursing they managed to get the contraption loaded on the cart. Levi attached their horse to the front, fondly patting its side. Hanji climbed up in the seat of the cart.

"I'll be back tomorrow."

The cart pulled away and Levi raised a hand, watching it saunter along the well worn path until it disappeared through the trees. He walked back to the house and settled on the couch with his book with a contented sigh. Finally some peace and quiet. There was a loud knock on the door, and Levi set his book down. He lifted the curtains and peeked through the small window beside the door. Erwin was standing there admiring his reflection in the knocker on the door. Levi let the curtain fall looking around panicked. Maybe if he quietly struck back into the living room, he wouldn't be noticed. He was two steps away and heard a loud voice.

"We know you're in there Levi."

Armin's voice piped up.

"Yeah we were watched you go back to your hou-"

There was a loud smack and hushed whispering. The knocking came again, this time louder.

"You know, I can wait all day."

The sooner he answered the door and found out what Erwin wanted, the sooner he could get this over with. Levi took several deep breathes, and opened the door.

"Hello Erwin, what a, pleasant surprise."

Levi barely got the greeting out between his clenched teeth.

"Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. You know, there's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day that your dreams come true."

"Dreams?'

"Yes, picture this. A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife, massaging my feet, while the little ones play with the dogs. We'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?"

Levi looked slightly disgusted. Erwin looked at him like he was the stupid one.

"No, boys. All as good looking as their father."

Levi thinks he prefers the dogs.

"And do you know who that wife will be?'

"Let me think."

"You! What do you say? I know, how about yes?"

Erwin steps in closer, crowding into Levi's space until the doorknob was pressing into Levi's back uncomfortably. Levi felt around behind him and grasped the knob as Erwin leaned in to kiss him.

"How about no."

He threw open the door and quickly stepped aside. Erwin, finding that there was nothing in front of him stumbled forward. He tried to gain his balance but to no avail. he went flying and fell into a patch of mud, splattering it all over his clothes. There seemed to be a group of the townspeople gathered around his house with a intricately decorated caked in the middle. Levi looked at them for a moment before slamming the door shut.

"He assumed I would just say yes? Who does he think he is?"

Levi went to the window and saw Erwin picking himself up looking angry but determined.

"I'll get you to say yes, one way or another."

The townspeople slowly dispersed leaving Armin brushing the mud off Erwin's coat. Soon after they left, leaving nothing behind but footprints.


	2. Chapter 2

Hanji happily hummed a tune as she drove the cart down the road. It would make only an hour to arrive at the other town, and a couple more to get the patent. She came to a fork in the road and stopped.

"I don't remember which one is it. Do you remember Phillipe?"

Hanji asked the horse, leaning forward and patting his flank. The horse didn't reply and twisted his head around to look at her as if to almost say you're really going to ask me? She shrugged and pulled his reigns to the right continuing on. It was about thirty minutes later that she began to realize that this was the wrong way. The trees grew gnarled and dense, so much so that it seemed as if it had suddenly turned to dusk. The little sky that could be seen was beginning to become overcast and Hanji figured it would rain soon. There was a sound of a distant howl and Phillipe jerked his head nervously pawing at the ground. they continued on, at a slightly faster pace. There were sounds coming closer, snapping twigs and barking. The howl came much closer and Hanji had to hold the reigns tighter to keep the horse from going faster.

"It's ok Phillipe, they're only wolves."

There was the sound of growling and Phillipe neighed in fright bolting. Hanji, unprepared for this abrupt action was knocked out of her seat and the cart was torn from the horse who ran without looking back. Hanji tumbled to the ground with a yelp and landed in a heap. she quickly got up and searched for her horse, but he was long gone. Hanji checked her invention, making sure it wasn't broken before looking at the woods. Forty yards away she saw a flash of fur between the trees. Hanji wasn't sure if that was a wolf, but she wasn't going to stick around and find out. She took one last look at the broken cart before hiking up her skirts and running. The sounds of the howling was replaced with snarling and barking and Hanji could almost feel the snapping of their teeth at her heels. When she thought she was surely going to be eaten, a large ominous castle loomed over the path. With a burst of speed, she ran the final distance to the gate. Hanji threw the gate open and slammed it shut behind her. The wolves lunged at the fence snarling, unable to reach her. She laughed a little hysterically, backing away from the fence relieved. Rain had begun to fall and the wolves looked like they weren't going to leave anytime soon so Hanji made her way to the entrance of the castle. She knocked loudly waiting.

"Hello?"

She knocked again but no one answered. Hanji tried the door and found that it was unlocked. She cautiously opened the door peering in. A dark entryway stretched out before her dimly lit by candles. Then door closing behind her sounded impossibly loud in the large room, and she could hear her footsteps echoing. There was whispering from the a dark corner.

"Must have lost her way in the woods."

"Shhh. Maybe she'll go away."

"Uh, hello? Sorry to intrude, but I've lost my horse and I need somewhere to stay."

"Have a heart Jean."

"Fine, do whatever you want. But you'll have to face the consequence."

There was a soft noise before a cheerful voice spoke.

"We will help you mademoiselle."

Hanji looked around confused, and grabbed a nearby candle to get better light.

"Who said that?"

"I did."

The voice was right next to her ear. The candle tapped at her shoulder and waved. Hanji took one look at the candle who smiled at her as nonthreateningly as it could muster, and she abruptly dropped it. The candle let out a cry of surprise as it clattered to the ground and Hanji stared in fascination as it picked itself up. There was a flurry of move and a small clock came scurrying over with a scowl on it's surprisingly human face.

"Fascinating!"

She bends down and scoops up the clock, poking and proding. Hanji opens the little glass door and fiddles around with the pendulum. The clock lets out a squack of indignation slamming the door shut.

"Do you mind?!"

"Sorry, I've just never seen a clock or candle that can-aaaahhhhhhCHOOOO!"

Hanji let's out a loud sneeze, almost dropping the clock.

"You must be soaked to the bone. Come, warm yourself by the fire."

The candle pipes up and Hanji followed it to a sitting room.

"You can sit in this chair."

"Thank you er..."

"Excuse my rudeness, I am Bertolt and this is Jean.

She puts down Jean who gives her a glare and takes a seat in the high-backed chair by the fire.

"No no no! That's the master's chair. No sitting by the fire!"

Jean looks around nervously, wringing his hands.

The side door opens and a cart wheels in with a teapot and teacup on top.

"Hello, would you like some tea?"

The teacup now filled with the steaming drink hops over and Hanji picks it up.

"Oh what service."

"No tea Krista! stop that Marco. I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this."

The door suddenly is thrown open and the lights are blown out, plunging the room into darkness. A large figure comes in growling loudly.

"There's a stranger here."

A light appears and Bertolt steps forward.

"Yes, this lady had lost her way and was cold and wet-"

The figure cuts him off with another growl and turns to Hanji who has gotten up, slowly backing up to the door.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I was lost in the woods-"

"You are not welcome here."

"I'm sorry."

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing."

She turns to open the door but finds it blocked by the figure who had moved impossibly fast.

"Have you come to stare at the beast?"

"No, I just ended a place to stay."

"I'll give you a place to stay!"

The figure snatches up Hanji and storms out of the room. Bertolt comes out from behind the chair looking worried.

"Oh no."


	3. Chapter 3

Levi woke up on the couch he fell asleep on with his book draped across his chest and a serious kink I'm his neck. He stretched lazily, back popping. He looked at the window and realized that it late morning, with the sun streaming through the curtains. Hanji should have been back by now, maybe she was just running a little late or decided to stay and buy supplies that they didn't have here. He put a piece of paper in the book to hold his place (death upon anybody who folded the pages) and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror hanging on the wall. His hair was a rats nest with the back half flat from the couch and the shorter bangs sticking up at odd angles. A sudden feeling of annoyance washed over him and he decided that enough was enough. He was going to to stop this ridiculous game of Hanjis and cut his hair, consequences be damned. After rummaging through the kitchen, he found a pair of scissors and a hairbrush with in with the knifes. Things were never where they were supposed to be. Levi needed to remind Hanji to organize things better. He took both items with him to the mirror.

He brushed his hair until the brush ran through without getting caught in tangles and picked up the scissors grabbing a small handful of hair. There was movement outside and Levi paused, tilting his head listening.

There was the distinct around of Phillipe's heavy hoofs hitting the cobblestone.

"About time." Levi muttered to himself.

Cutting his hair would have to wait. He took another look in the mirror and saw that his clothes were rumpled. There was no time to fix it, so he halfheartedly patted at the deep wrinkled of his skirt before stepping outside. To his surprise, he only saw Phillipe standing beside the barn with no cart in sight.

"Hanji?"

The horse looked up at his voice and turned to look at the path. Levi noticed that he still had the halter on but it looked twisted and torn.

Levi felt uneasy at the sight and took one more look around the yard before quickly going back into the house to change. He threw some clothes on, tying his hair back messily and grabbed a pack, putting about two days worth of food in.

He went to the barn and got out the saddle and a halter, and staggered to Phillipe. It took three tries to get the stupid thing on the horse (He had to climb a box to reach its back) and climbed on.

Levi took off on the direction that Hanji went yesterday. He traveled in silence, looking around for any signs of the cart or Hanji. A fork in the road came up and Levi pulled the horse to a stop. He had no idea which way lead to the nearby village and he really couldn't afford to be wrong.

"Well? Do you know which way you went last time?"

Levi asked the horse feeling slightly foolish. Phillipe looked down both roads before turning to the left. Levi was about to go when he noticed something on the ground down a ways on the road to the right. He maneuvered the horse to the right, who seemed reluctant to go and leaned over to observe the item. He got off the horse and picked it up. It was that ridiculous hat that Hanji always insisted on wearing every time she went out. Levi was grateful that he had finally convinced her to leave it in the cart, otherwise she would have went back and picked it up, leaving no clues for him to follow. He scooped up the hat, and stuck it in his bag and climbed back up on his horse.

As he continued on, the road became bumpier and overcast with trees. Phillipe seemed nervous and the day seemed to get progressively gloomier. Levi came around the bend and found the cart laying broken in the road. Alarm shot through him as he saw the invention still there but Hanji was not. It would take real danger for Hanji to abandon something that was this important to her. He picked up the pace calling out loudly. As he was beginning to loose hope, Levi came over a hill and saw a large castle.

he stopped Philippe and jumped off, going up to the gate. It opened without any effort and he cautiously climbed up the worn steps to the door. He knocked, and waited. There was no answer. He checked the windows, but they were dark. After a moment he decided to try the door. Levi found it unlocked and walked in. His feet stirred up the dust, and he heard the sounds of hushed voices along with a flickering of a candle.

"Hanji?"

Levi called out loudly. His echoes were his only answer. He checked the adjoining rooms and found them empty. With one more look around Levi quietly made his way upstairs.

Marco was currently getting the sink ready so that Krista could be washed when the kitchen door bursts open and Krista and Annie scurried in.

"There's someone else in the castle and its a girl!"

"Don't joke like that Krista."

Krista was beaming.

"Its true. I saw her myself."

Annie announced looking around with a neutral expression, but there was a small flicker of hope in her eyes.

"I told you Marco."

Jean and Bertolt were watching Levi make his way up the stairs with interest.

"Did you see that? Its a girl!"

"I can see that. I have eyes you know."

Jean rolled his eyes while Bertolt watched excitedly.

"She's the one!"

"The what?"

"The one who will break the curse!"

Bertolt hurries after Levi and watched him look into each room, not waiting for Jean to answer.

Levi was beginning to believe that no one was in this house owner or not and he had lost hope of finding Hanji. He had tried every room he has passed and found nothing or they were locked. He turned around the only corner from the long hall and found a large wooden door at the end. Levi pulled on the large door handle and found it unlocked. it creaked open and he saw a staircase spiraling up into darkness. He grabbed a torch hanging on the wall and stepped in. He started up the stairs stumbling and cursing under his breath. Levi reached the top into an expansive room. He squinted into the gloom and called out.

"Hanji?"

"Levi! Its me!"

He stumbled towards the far end of the room and found a large cell with Hanji crouched in it, face between the bars.

"How did you find me?"

"Why the hell are you stuck in here?"

Hanji reached out and grabbed his arm. He pulled back with a were ice cold.

"Your freezing."

"You need to get out of here."

She coughed loudly, sniffling.

"Not without you. I did not come all the way out of here just to return home empty handed. Who did this?"

"I don't have time to explain. Just go."

She looked anxiously around.

"Dammit Hanji, why can't you just tell me what-"

"Don't ask questions, just go-"

Something large grabbed him and wrenched him around. Levi startled and the torch fell out of his grasp fizzling out. It was pitch black with a weak beam of light filtering in through the skylight.

"What are you doing here?"

A large voice sounded above Levi, booming.

"Levi, go!"

Levi stood up slowly and took a deep breath.

"Who are you and why do you have her locked up like a common criminal?"

"I am the master of the house."

"Why do you have my mother locked up? Do you not see she's ill?"

"She should not have been trespassing."

"Let her go. I'll, I'll do anything."

"There is nothing you can do."

Levi though frantically for a second. He could never live with the thought that he had left Hanji to die in some cell."

"Take me instead. I'll serve her sentence."

"Levi no!"

"You would take her place?"

"Yes, but you have to let her go."

There was a silence as the offer was considered. Levi fixed his gaze at the spot where the voice was, suddenly wanting to see what the master looked like.

"Step into the light."

The owner of the voice did and Levi eyes widened at the looming figure before him. He caught a flashed of sharp teeth and fur that covered everywhere. He composed himself quickly.

"Do we have a deal?"

"Yes."

The terrifying figure moved, unlocking the cell. Hanji moved quickly, grabbing Levi by the shoulders.

"Don't do this Levi, I have already lived my li-"

The beast grabbed Hanji and quickly drags her down the stairs. Levi sinks down onto his knees, the realization of what he agreed to sinking in. The only thought now was at least Hanji was safe.

Hanji was carried out of the castle and dumped outside of the gates.

"Please, don't do this to her."

"She is no longer your concern."

The beast turned and strode away back without a glance back


End file.
